The Moonlight
by pelirroja20
Summary: Él y su familia son muy diferentes al resto del mundo y ella muy diferente para ser humana,ella se fija en él,él intenta rechazarla para que no les descubra, pronto se dará cuenta de que eso no sirve,Bella es muy persistente y él siente cosas por ella
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**_Hace tiempo que no veo la luz del sol,_**

**_sin ti,_**

**_no soy nada,_**

**_te necesito más que a mi vida,_**

**_ven conmigo mi amor._**

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, tengo diecisiete años, me encanta el calor, soy tranquila y curiosa...muy curiosa.

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy sé que algo especial va a suceder, tengo una intuición o una corazonada como prefieras decirlo, hoy mi padre no volverá hasta la noche bien pasada, no me hace gracia quedarme en casa sola y de noche, tengo miedo a la oscuridad._

--No me sale nada coherente, que es eso de ¿Tengo miedo a la oscuridad? pero si esta Edward conmigo--pensé enfadada, mientras arrancaba la hoja de mi diario y la tiraba a la basura.

--Bella ¿Te importa quedarte sola en casa esta noche?--me preguntó mi padre mientras atravesaba mí habitación en diez pasos, en sus ojos relucía preocupación.

--Puedes ir tranquilo papá, no me meteré en problemas--le aseguré yo mientras le sonreía, demostrándole que decía la verdad.

Él me miró entornando los ojos como si se debatiera entre creerme o no, al final me creyó

--Está bien, pero si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde llamarme, por si no te acuerdas lo tienes apuntado en la nevera-- me dijo mientras se agachaba frente a mí y me daba un beso en la frente, un gesto simplemente muy paternal.

Yo pude ver que se iba con seguridad, seguro de que no me pasaría nada, de qué no se volvería atrás.

Algo o en este caso alguien me agarró por detrás mientras me besaba el cuello dejándome pequeñas marcas.

--Edward, estate quieto--le supliqué yo pero sin muchos ánimos.

--Tu padre no vendrá hasta tarde ¿Por que esperar tanto?--preguntó Edward con una mirada de cachorrito.

--Me has dejado marcas ¿Y si mi padre las ve?--le pregunté yo preocupada.

--Seguro que no le da más importancia de la que tiene--me dijo él mientras me giraba, ahora quedaba frente a él mientras me besaba muy tiernamente.

--Sabes que no podemos llegar muy lejos, sino se te podría ir de las manos--le comenté yo, al tiempo que él se despejaba al escuchar mis palabras.

--Tienes razón--me dijo con una sonrisa reluciente, su hermoso rostro daban ganas de llorar con sólo ver esa perfección que de humana tenía poco.

Yo me quedé embobada mirándolo, era imposible no hacerlo.

--¿Ocurre algo Bella?--me preguntó él con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

--Va todo bien--le aseguré mientras le sonreía, eso pareció calmarle pero no aplacarle la preocupación del todo.

--¿Por cierto sabes que mi familia va a hacer una especie de fiesta para celebrar la séptima fiesta de bodas de Rosalie y Emmett?--me dijo Edward con una sonrisa muy cariñosa y sus ojos brillando de ilusión.

--No lo sabía, hasta en este momento--le dije yo.

--Va a ser perfecta ¿Te apetece ir?--me preguntó él con ilusión.

--Por supuesto, me encantaría, no sabía que Rosalie y Emmett llevaran tanto tiempo de casados--

--Pues sí, por ahora llevan siete años casados, sólo falta casarme a mí--

--¿A ti?--le pregunté yo incrédula

--Alice y Jasper llevan tres como marido y mujer ¿No lo sabias?--

--La verdad es que hoy me estoy enterando de muchas cosas que no me has contado--le dije yo haciendo una mueca que hizo que el riera a carcajadas, su risa era muy melodiosa, la familia Cullen tenía una bonita risa incluyendo a Emmett.

--Pues sí, ahora no podrás decir que no lo sabes--me dijo él con una sonrisa de niño

--Por cierto Edward, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?--le pregunté yo con un tono infantil, eso lo puso en alerta.

--Depende de lo que me vayas a pedir--dijo Edward alarmado pero controlándolo muy bien

--Ya sabes que me encantaría ser un vam...---no pude terminar la frase ya que Edward saltó.

--¡Ni hablar! No quiero arruinar tu vida Bella, ser humano es único, sólo se puede vivir una vez en la vida, no permitiré que tengas que sufrir esta maldición--dijo Edward sin poder controlar los nervios.

--Pero...--

--Nada de peros Bella, este tema lo tenemos más que hablado, no permitiré que eches tu vida por la borda ¿Me has entendido?--preguntó él mientras me agarraba por los hombros y me ponía frente a su cara con sólo a un palmo de distancia entre nuestros rostros.

Yo estaba sonrojada ya que teníamos las bocas muy cercas la una de la otra, y mi cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo muy rápidamente, yo no pude evitarlo y lo besé con ganas, sentir sus fríos labios contra los míos calientes era una sensación única e indescriptible, era algo mágico.

--Bella...--susurró él mientras profundizaba el beso, él me agarró de la cintura más fervientemente mientras nuestras lenguas se juntaban en una danza.

Yo no podía creer que este calor pudiera tener fin, y no lo tuvo.

Me agarró del trasero y juntos nos caímos en mí cama, él encima mío mientras ambos nos amábamos sin límites.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Voy a ser lo más breve posible, este capítulo se tiene que tomar en cuenta al final del fic, en el capítulo 1 empieza la historia desde el principio esto es más tirando el final de la historia, lo he puesto de prueba solo para saber si continuarlo o no.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Moonlight**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-¿Te has enterado Bella?.-me preguntó Ángela cuando me senté en el asiento

-¿De que?.-pregunté un poco extrañada

-Va a venir un chico nuevo y según he oído es súper guapo.-dijo emocionada.

-Ah…ya.-dije sin mucha emoción.

-¿No te gusta la idea?.-preguntó con un gran interrogante en su cara

-La verdad es que la idea me es absolutamente indiferente, es un normal de cada día.-

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?.-

A Ángela se le iban a salir los ojos de su sitio, ese chico debía ser guapísimo ya que sino mi amiga no se pondría así, pero tampoco quiero desilusionarla ya que yo tengo un plano con los chicos, los que son así de guapos como dice Ángela o bien: tienen novia, están enamorados, son homosexuales, están casados o bien son unos creídos…

Me puse a mirar por la ventana y todo lo que oía eran chicas chismorreando acerca de ese chico nuevo, pobrete…me daba una pena el chico nuevo.

-¡Atención clase!.-gritó el profesor, todos nos sentamos y nos callamos mirando al frente sin hacer ningún ruido, la curiosidad se encontraba en el ambiente.

-Quiero presentaros al señor Cullen, él y su familia han venido de Alaska y vienen a pasar aquí una temporada, os pido que seáis amables con él y con el resto de su familia.

Un silencio sepulcral, eso es lo que había en ese momento.

-Siéntese al lado de la señorita Swan.-el profesor le indicó el asiento.

Al sentarse él yo sentí la tentación de girarme hacia él y saludarle, pero sentí algo extraño en mi cuerpo y me estremecí.

Cullen debió haber notado mi estremecimiento porque fabrico una bonita sonrisa en su rostro perfectamente esculpido.

Miré al frente y decidí dejarme de tonterías estaba en la escuela para estudiar no para enamorarme de chicos guapos a los que nunca atraería en ningún modo, únicamente para ser su burla personal y diaria.

La hora de clase transcurrió lo suficientemente lenta como para que yo estuviera a punto de dormirme en el pupitre.

Al ser la hora del recreo aproveche para ir al lavabo a refrescarme la cara con agua fría, porque sino no me veía con fuerzas suficientes para que el día transcurriera con normalidad.

-Bella ¿estás bien?.-escuché la preocupada voz de Ángela.

-Si, es solo que estoy muy cansada.-dije con voz débil.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a enfermería?.-pregunto aun más alarmada Ángela.

-No, en serio, puedo aguantar el día de hoy.-intenté que Ángela se calmara para así poder ir al comedor a tomar algo.

Al llegar vimos que la mesa de al fondo estaba abarrotada de chicas y chicos y todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Deben ser los familiares de Cullen.-dijo Ángela emocionada.

Yo suspiré, la verdad es que no me sentía nada bien, en cualquier momento podría desmayarme, si no me sentaba pronto aterrizaría de cabeza.

Corriendo me senté en la mesa donde estaban Mike y Jessica además de Lauren.

-¿Estas bien?.-me pregunto Mike preocupado.

Asentí con la voz, estaba tan cansada que la voz no me hubiera salido bien ni aunque no lo hubiera suplicado por enésima vez.

-Pues no tienes muy buen aspecto.-la voz de Jessica cayó como un vaso de agua fría en la cabeza y por no decirte la de Lauren.

Ángela se sentó al lado mío, y no me dejo de acariciar la cabeza.

Charlie llego al comedor del colegio, y todo el alboroto que había en la mesa de los Cullen desapareció de pronto.

Todos estaban mirando al jefe de policía Swan, y mi padre me estaba mirando a mí.

Ahora si pude ver las arrugas de su frente, eso indicaba que o estaba muy enfadado o estaba muy preocupado.

¿Tan mal aspecto tenia en aquel momento que debía ser la atención de todo el mundo?

¿Es que no había a otra persona como por ejemplo los Cullen a los que mirar?

¿Es que nunca podría pasar desapercibida?

La respuesta era NO y lo sabía.

Charlie se acercó corriendo a mi mesa y corriendo me pregunto como estaba, se encargo de dejarme claro su preocupación y el mal aspecto que en ese momento tenia.

Suspiro…

-¿Desde cuando lleva encontrándose mal?.-pregunto Charlie alarmado a Ángela.

-Cuando vino hoy a clase tenía un aspecto un poco extraño.-

-Bella…-la voz de Charlie sonó muy lejana.

Los ojos se me cerraron lentamente.

Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital del pueblo.

-Hay Dios, había olvidado que Charlie era igual o peor que René…-pensé a todo pulmón en mi cabeza.

-¿Ya se ha despertado señorita Swan?.-preguntó un doctor muy guapo, rubio, ojos dorados, piel pálida.

Me costo contestar por el shock de ver a alguien con semejante belleza.

-Emm…si creo que estoy bien.-dije queriendo quitarme el marrón de pasar mas días en el Hospital.

-Por ahora deberemos hacerle unas pruebas.-dijo con una voz que embelesaba.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Charlie apareció corriendo y en un momento ya estaba a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien?.-pregunto Charlie con ansiedad en su voz, si él seguía así también tendrían que ingresarlo.

-Sí con una sonrisa intentando que él se apaciguara lo suficiente como para que su respiración se volviera regular.-¿Sabes cuando podré irme de aquí?.-pregunté

-No lo sé, Bella.-contestó con sinceridad Charlie.

El doctor guapo que aún seguía en la sala me contestó.

-Si todo va bien en unos minutos podrás irte tranquilamente.-

Aquello me tranquilizó, el hospital nunca me había gustado.

Una enfermera intentó tontear con el doctor pero él parecía inadvertirlo o lo ignoraba queriendo.

La enfermera se acercó a mí y me tomó la temperatura, al estar bien, me dijo que podía irme a casa y que fuera con cuidado.

El doctor guapo ya no estaba allí, así que no pude despedirme.

La llegada al hogar fue magnifica, llamé a Ángela para ponerme al momento y ya estaba lista para el día de mañana.

**CONTINUARÁ**

He tardado bastante en actualizar pero ahora me voy poniendo al ritmo, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado n.n

Y agradecer a aquellas personas que me dejaron un rw en el capítulo anterior

*******Piita Masen*******

***DarkPrincceeess***

**Y gracias a los que leyeron!**

**Besos!!**

**LilyanAllen**


End file.
